Sete Faces
by MaraCookie
Summary: Um assassinato sem sentido algum ronda a cidade de Konoha. Crimes, trucidamentos e sangue frio, em meio a tudo isso é mostrado sete faces de alguém, que há muito tempo, deixou de ser humano. (ItaSasu e MadaIta). AU, YAOI. Pequenas menções de Shota.


_Eu estava com essa estória pipocando na minha cabeça faz tempo. Eu quis reunir coisas que julgamos erradas e por numa fanfic. Ai eu lhe pergunto: Existe mesmo o certo ou o errado? E se existe, sabemos qual é qual? Por que definimos esse conceito? Por quê? ok, chega de tarefa de filosofia por hoje ¬¬_

Além disso, apesar de ser brasileira eu tenho a mania de não utilizar o gerúndio, então, não estranhe se você encontrar, por exemplo: estava a falar, a dançar, a comer e etc.

Ahhh... eu também não sei nada de psicologia, todo o meu conhecimento está baseado em pesquisas casuais na internet.

Manicômios eu conheço um pouco (nem queira saber por que), mas não a ponto de descrever com exatidão tudo. Nem leve a serio o que os psicólogos da fic dizem. Se, por a caso, alguém tenha algum conhecimento nas áreas e quiser me dar um toque, com a intenção da estória ficar mais realista, sou toda ouvidos!

* * *

O médico de jaleco branco sentou-se em frente ao paciente. O clima tenso caia pelo consultório, fazendo-o, vez ou outra, engolir a sua saliva. O fato era que estavaem frente a um dois maiores psicopatas do Japão: Uchiha Itachi. As câmeras que os vigiavam não estavam passando a sensação de segurança como deveriam.

Estava ali por que simplesmente o juiz duvidava que aquele homem tivesse algum tipo de doença psicológica e estava apenas a fingir para livrar-se de uma pena mais firme.

Por alguns poucos e intermináveis minutos ninguém disse sequer uma palavra. Doutor Hatake; que possuía atípicos cabelos grisalhos para sua idade, limpou a garganta. Tirou um pequeno gravador do bolso esquerdo de sua vestimenta e o sobrepôs na mesa. Ativou o botão vermelho, que tinha "REC" escrito em uma das extremidades.

– Nem você e muito menos eu desejamos fazer isso, então imaginei que seria melhor se fossemos direto ao ponto.

O homem a sua frente, que possuía longos cabelos negros e uma face serena, não respondeu.

– Diga seu nome e informações pessoais.

– Uchiha Itachi, 26 anos, 1,78.

– Eu quero que conte qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido no dia em que assassinou o seus pais. Pode começar.

_Aquele dia eu havia acordado cedo, mais cedo do que o normal. Tomei café da manhã e ajudei o meu irmão com a lição de casa da escola. Fiz o almoço com a minha mãe depois disso..._

_**Qual é a idade do seu irmão?**_

_Sete anos. Na hora do jantar esperei o meu pai chegar e preparei a minha arma. Não foi difícil acabar com a vida deles... Dei apenas uma facada certeira no pescoço._

_**Como conseguiu a arma?**_

_Eu não sei. Não sei._

_**Por que os matou?**_

_Não sei. NÃO SEI!_

Discretamente, Dr. Hatake apertou o BIP que tinha entre as mãos, chamando uma enfermeira. Não entendia por que Itachi tinha assassinado os pais. Ele era um prodígio, fazia faculdade de medicina e era um gênio em exatas. Era tudo o que uma pessoa iria querer ser. Então... Por que os assassinou?

Logo a enfermeira chegou, acompanhada de mais dois ajudantes bastante fortes. Em apenas uma semana, estavam acostumados a crises psicológicas que o Uchiha tinha. Eram tão reais... Se fosse apenas encenação Hatake diria que o homem deveria receber o Oscar de melhor ator.

Logo um calmante fora aplicado no paciente e nada mais fora ouvido.

Falsa Calma

Acordou num quarto totalmente branco, tão claro que jurava que podia cegar-lhe os olhos. Elevou uma das mãos até o cenho, sentindo-o latejar, e fechou as pálpebras o mais forte que pode. Pelo cheiro, ainda estava naquela maldita clinica psiquiátrica. Às vezes, desejava somente ir para uma penitenciaria de segurança máxima, assim, tinha quase a certeza que se enquadraria melhor do que se estivesse nesse maldito manicômio.

Aos poucos, a dormência em seu corpo fraco se extinguiu, fazendo-o sentir a cama que estava deitado. Levantou-se, tomando cuidado para não acabar tendo uma vertigem e caindo no chão.

Vez ou outra, médicos e enfermeiros davam uma pequena checada pela a abertura protegida por vidro da porta. Itachi desconfiava que fosse somente para saber se ainda continuava ali, sem apresentar qualquer perigo. Desceu da cama.

Estendeu a palma da sua mão diante dos olhos, analisando cada dedo e logo em seguida, passando para as marcas em seus pulsos (que devem ter sido causados pelos enfermeiros, com o intuito de detê-lo na crise). Fechou os dedos lentamente, até as unhas estarem arrancando a pele da mão. Apertou com força, o suficiente para arrancar um pouco de sangue.

A sensação de euforia percorreu o seu corpo, fazendo-o, pelo menos desta vez, sentir-se melhor. Todavia, logo tudo fora embora. Tudo não passou de algo momentâneo. Ele queria sentir mais, muito mais.

Olhou para o quarto e avistou um pequeno quadro na parede. Era uma imagem abstrata, que não tinha o mínimo significado para ele. Devagar, sentindo o piso gelado em seus pés descalços, foi até a parede onde o quadro se encontrava. Com as pontas dos dedos, percorreu a pintura de uma extremidade a outra. A moldura parecia resistente o suficiente para causar algum estrago no vidro que tinha na porta. Já ia preparar-se para retira-lo, quando a trinco da porta girou e ela foi aberta.

(***)

Depois da crise do seu paciente, Kakashi andou rapidamente pelos corredores. Uma jovem enfermeira havia avisado a ele que a Dra. Tsunade (médica que estava especialmente encarregada do paciente Uchiha) havia requerido a sua presença.

Entrou sem bater na sala que Tsunade ficava. A mulher era loira, tinha olhos castanhos e parecia ter menos idade do que realmente possuía.

Notou então, que além da senhora, havia outra presença no cômodo. Um homem vestido com um jaleco igual ao que usava, provando que este era também um médico. No seu pequeno crachá, do lado esquerdo do peito, estava escrito Uchiha Madara.

_Parente de Itachi, talvez?_

– Kakashi, este é o novo doutor encarregado do "caso Uchiha". – Tsunade disse, ainda sentada atrás de sua mesa.

Os homens apertaram as mãos por alguns segundo, cumprimentando-se.

– Creio que tem algum grau de parentesco com Itachi? – Kakashi perguntou, dirigindo o olhar para o crachá.

– Oh sim. Sou tio dele. Se não se importa...

– Hatake.

– Uh... Hatake-sensei, eu desejaria conversar com o senhor em particular sobre o meu sobrinho.

– Entendo.

Sem hesitar, o grisalho guiou o Uchiha até a sua sala privada, que não ficava muito longe da que estavam antes. Seguindo os padrões do hospital psicológico, a sala de Kakashi também era branca. Os dois homens sentaram-se um de frente para o outro e fizeram silêncio por um tempo. Madara parecia refletir sobre o que falar para o outro médico, enquanto Kakashi aguardava silenciosamente.

–Como anda o caso do meu sobrinho? – O moreno perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupado.

Quando Kakashi encontrou a primeira vez com Itachi podia jurar que ele era só mais um tentando enganar o "sistema". Hoje, o doutor já estava suspeito de um grau de esquizofrenia ou algo que se assemelhasse. Mas, para alguém que assassinou a família á sangue-frio, o Uchiha era extremamente calmo. Só saia do controle quando era induzido á isso.

– Eu não tenho muitas respostas ainda. Parece que ele está bastante confuso, principalmente, com fatos que se referem ao seu irmão mais novo. Na sua ficha, consta que Uchiha Sasuke possui 21 anos. Porém, ele insiste em afirmar que ele tem sete.

– Entendo. Delírios, talvez?

– Acredito que sim. Já que o senhor é um familiar, quero que me conte o seu lado da história.

– Itachi sempre foi o filho preferido e perfeito. Era mimado pela mãe e tratado com extremo respeito pelo pai. Fiquei chocado quando soube o que aconteceu. Nunca iria esperar esse tipo de atitude dele, se fosse o Sasuke eu também ficaria surpreso, mas acho eu encontraria os motivos mais facilmente.

– Motivos? Uchiha Sasuke possuía motivos para cometer o crime do irmão?

–Não vejo dessa maneira Hatake-san. Sasuke foi o filho que teve a infância conturbada, por que o pai queria o melhor para ele. Nunca pode seguir os próprios passos, pois o empurravam para seguir o irmão. Meses antes de isso tudo acontecer, ele teve um discussão feia com o pai e jurou que iria acabar com aquilo tudo.

Será que Sasuke é o verdadeiro assassino?

– Qual era a posição de Itachi? Ele ficava do lado do irmão? – Kakashi perguntou.

– Ele era neutro. Gostava de Sasuke, porém respeitava o pai. Ele nunca entraria nessa briga. Por vezes ele manipulou o irmão para ele perdoar Fugaku, por mais que abusiva que a briga tenha sido.

– Desculpe por duvidar do seu sobrinho mais novo, mas... Sasuke não foi suspeito do crime? – O grisalho se reconstou na cadeira macia da sua sala. Sua cabeça martelava em busca de respostas.

– Não. Sasuke estava doutro lado do país no momento. Ele tem imagens em vídeo para provar que estava com um companheiro em férias. – Madara suspirou parecendo muito preocupado também em descobrir a verdade.

– Se eu não me engano, Itachi viveu alguns anos da adolescência com o senhor, não foi?

– Ah sim. Ele foi estudar em um colégio importante. Naquela época ele foi um garoto doce e admirável. Se eu não me engano ele tinha uns doze... treze anos. Nunca me deu trabalho, não os que os outros meninos da idade dele davam aos responsáveis. Fugaku ficou orgulhoso quando eu lhe contei que seu filho era um exemplo de responsabilidade e educação. A minha relação com Fugaku sempre foi muito boa.

Kakashi ouviu o relato de Madara com estrema atenção. Havia alguma coisa ali - ou várias talvez - que não se encaixava. Itachi realmente não possuía motivos para cometer tamanha atrocidade. Pelo que sabia dos investigadores do caso, todos os colegas afirmavam que ele era uma pessoa calma e tranquila. Ninguém nunca presenciou ele erguer a voz ou ser agressivo.

Realmente, era um grande quebra cabeça e resolve-lo seria, aparentemente, impossível.

Andou calmamente pelos corredores, guiando o tio do paciente. Madara havia pedido para ver o sobrinho, já que era formado em psiquiatria e tentaria tirar a suas conclusões.

Abriram a porta lentamente, não surpreendendo Itachi. O paciente se encontrava frente a pintura do cômodo, a admirando.

-Itachi... - Madara o chamou. O homem mais novo pareceu se sobressaltar por um momento. Kakashi avaliou as expressões corporais dos indivíduos e suas feições.

Estava na cara que tinha algo errado. Itachi não repeliu o tio. Ele o abraçou, mesmo todos os músculos da sua face se contraindo. Foi um abraço forçado, como se tudo já tivesse sido programado antes. Mas como isso seria possível? Madara não havia reencontrado o sobrinho. Não havia possibilidade... A menos que foi antes. Antes do crime.

Resolvendo guardar suas opiniões somente para si, o grisalho continuou avaliando os dois parentes.

Não era todas as vezes que Kakashi se envolvia assim com os problemas de um paciente. Na verdade, era despreocupado demais para levar alguma coisa do hospital para casa. Porém, havia algo em Itachi que o fazia acreditar que havia algo por trás daquilo tudo. Como se houvesse um pedido mudo de ajuda, e por isso buscava saber quem era a verdadeira vitima.

Estava ficando louco...

(***)

Tsunade suspirou fundo e organizou algumas fichas em sua mesa. Parecia que havia carregado o dia todo toneladas sobre a costa. O caso do jovem Uchiha lhe dava um cargo extra de preocupação.

Seu filho de criação, Naruto, era muito ligado à família Uchiha. Ficou surpresa quando o garoto pediu para que cedesse um lugar em sua clinica. Por que iria defender um assassino? Não recebeu muitas respostas, mas teria que confiar no garoto. Além disso, Naruto não faria nada que deixasse Sasuke pior.

Com certeza aqueles dois sabiam de algo que ninguém mais sabia.

Ficou mais surpresa ainda com Uchiha Madara. Médico conceituado na área, experiente e muito carismático. Bem, qualidades comuns e indispensáveis na família Uchiha. Sabia o quanto eram tradicionais e profissionais.

Era um clã antigo, que até alguns anos atrás só aceitava casamento entre os mesmos, visando não misturar o seu sangue "puro". Devido á isso, as taxas de anomalias genéticas aumentaram e o com o tempo o clã foi diminuindo. Hoje, eram pouquíssimas pessoas que detinham Uchiha em seu sobrenome.

A entrada de Itachi na medicina havia sido épica. Com certeza, era um exemplo a ser seguido por qualquer um com bom senso. Então a bomba estourou: Ao ligar a televisão de manhã estava em todos os noticiários o assassinato dos principais membros da família Uchiha.

Fora tudo muito rápido. Seu filho frequentava a casa dos Uchihas e naquela noite ela mesma havia convidado Sasuke para dormir em sua casa, dando a desculpa que estava tarde demais. Como iria saber que o mundo do garoto iria desmoronar noutro dia? Ou, se houvesse o deixado ir, talvez o irmão houvesse o esfaqueado também.

Como o Doutor Hatake, Tsunade sabia que tinha muita coisa ali para ser descoberta. E, quando retirassem a toalha que cobria toda aquela atrocidade, poderia confirmar: O mundo de Itachi iria a afundar mais do que já estava.

(***)

Seus braços tremeram como se houvesse uma vibração que vinha de dentro dos seus ossos. Seu tio estava lá! O que ele estaria fazendo lá? Na verdade, Itachi não esperava uma visita de um familiar, entretanto, algo dentre de si afirmava que o pesadelo ainda não havia acabado. A angustia que sentia era tanta, que suas mãos ficaram geladas e úmidas. A boca do seu estomago começou a queimar, e suas pernas pareciam mais pesadas do que de costume.

O seu corpo ficou mais tenso ainda quando o seu tio o abraçou. Madara aproximou os lábios do seu ouvido, sussurrando com o hálito quente:

– Aproveite a estadia... Itachi-kun.

Pensou em dizer algo ao médico, mas com certeza não iriam acreditar nele. As pessoas o julgavam louco e com as provas do crime, iriam ter em mente que foi o culpado. Madara era esperto.

Não havia matado Fukagu diretamente... Sabia que a culpa cairia sobre si. Mas, como poderia afirmar que foi o tio que cometeu assassinato quando as suas mãos que estavam sujas de sangue?

Madara conversou consigo em um tom de preocupado. Se havia alguém ali que era bom ator era ele, com certeza. Falsas expressões, tons de fala calmos. Nem ele, que conviveu com Madara por alguns anos da sua miserável vida, poderia dizer que o conhecia. O tio era uma pessoa de muitas faces. Podia chegar cedo em casa, conversar na maior tranquilidade ou sair e chegar dias depois violento. O Uchiha mais velho era realmente um caixinha de surpresa, daquelas que você abre e sai a cabeça de um palhaço risonho de dentro.

Respondia tudo com um simples manear de cabeça, mantendo a sua face estável. Mesmo depois daquilo tudo, não queria representar ter sentimentos. No fim das contas não era idiota: Ficar naquele hospício era a sua única chance de provar ser umas das vitimas daquela história de louco. Ou não.

(***)

Naruto chutou umas das pedrinhas da estrada. Andava com as mãos no bolso e, ao contrário de um dia tipicamente alegre, exibia um semblante de preocupação. Seus lábios estavam torcidos e seus olhos mais "mortos".

Estava a caminho da casa que Sasuke tinha alugado para passar um tempo. O amigo estava em pedaços. Sasuke nunca foi um poço de alegria, mas tinha seus momentos felizes, de sorrisos e de falar besteira com Naruto. Agora, nem isso mais.

Sabia o que ele estava sentido, seus pais morreram em um assalto quando era criança. Pior, acabou por presenciar tudo: As mãos do criminoso tremendo com a arma em punho, o som do tiro, os pais gritando e muito, mas muito sangue. Não era toa que hoje não aguentava ver uma gota do liquido vermelho sem ter uma pontada no estomago. Vira sangue para a vida inteira.

Teve sorte de a sua madrinha assumir a sua guarda e tratá-lo como o seu legitimo filho. Atualmente, eram uma família feliz. E Sasuke... Era um anjo em sua vida. Conheciam-se desde o colegial e logo viraram inimigos. Depois – talvez por pena da parte do Uchiha – acabaram se aproximando. Hoje em dia eram amantes.

Sentou em um dos bancos da praça no centro da cidade e descansou as suas costas. Sabia que o companheiro não estava nem conseguindo pregar os olhos, pois já tinha problemas de insônia desde a adolescência.

Apreciou a brisa fresca que passava, desalinhando os seus cabelos loiros, Gostava daquele lugar, costumava visitar com Tsunade quando era criança.

– Naruto? – Ouviu a voz feminina o chamando e virou a face para trás do banco.

Sakura, uma amiga estava passeando com dois cachorros.

– oi... – Ele murmurou e virou novamente para frente. Não estava com paciência para conversar com ninguém.

– Como está o Sasuke-kun... Ele... Eu vi sobre o que aconteceu na TV. Ele deve estar triste...

–Triste? O que ele sente não tem definição. É muito pior do que isso.

Naruto se aborreceu. Gostava de Sakura, na verdade, havia sido apaixonado pela menina desde a pré-escola. Sempre quis se aproximar, dizer o quanto ela era bonita e ser seu amigo. Mas ela nunca levou seus sentimentos em conta. Pisou sobre eles como se fosse lixo, como se ele não fosse ninguém.

E, por algum motivo, odiou quando ela tentava entender Sasuke. Quando fingia se importar com ele, para aproximar-se do Uchiha e conseguir algo mais.

– Eu poderia ir consola-lo. Eu quero...

– Sakura, tenha uma coisa em mente: Você nunca vai entender. Você tem família e por diversas vezes ouvi despreza-los, magoa-los e muitas outras coisas. O Sasuke odiaria sua presença.

– O que está dizendo seu idiota! Quem você pensa que é? Eu e o Sasuke-kun temos tudo para...

– O mundo não gira a sua volta.

A moça abriu os olhos, derramando algumas lágrimas. Naruto nunca tinha sido tão rude com ela, por mais que tivesse sido grossa. Realmente, as pessoas poderiam apresentar diversas faces em diferentes horas. E, agora que sentia o desprezo cair sobre si, não poderia dizer nada.

_Eu sei que muita coisa está sem sentido. É apenas o prologo, onde aparece as maiores das duvidas... A contradição de alguns personagens é necessária, por isso, não é erro se você encontrar personagem X dizendo que personagem Y fez aquilo, quando o Y não fez._


End file.
